monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Major improvements that are majorly needed
DISCLAIMER** -I am not trying to steal anyone's ideas here; I am merely trying to compile everything that I've read that I think is good and include my own ideas as well. I will try to mention it where I've gotten the idea from someone else, and if I don't say anything then I apologize; I either do not remember or, more likely, I have not seen your post- I've been reading some of the other suggestions here on the wishlist, and while some aren't very well thought out or deviate too much from the general idea/feel of the original games, others have made some very good points and have some innovative ideas. I will compile some of the things that I have seen here, along with a few ideas of my own that (hopefully) haven't been used yet. This is going to be a LOT of reading, so go ahead and finish up any pressing needs before starting to read this. To start with, there should be a game made on either the PS3 or Xbox 360 (possibly both). I know the page says not to mention this sort of thing, but many of the things on the wishlist almost require a more powerful system to run on (for example, higher environment destructibility and more realistic monster animations and behaviors). Also, games on newer systems would allow the game to be constantly updated, along the lines of MHFO's constant updates, adding new monsters, areas, weapons etc. These updates should have a set price for each large update (new monsters and areas) with an equal amount of content, and have smaller updates be free (new quests, Felynes, outfits for Poogie etc.). Console games also allow for, as seen in MH Tri, wireless infrastructure play. This seems to be one of the largest pet-peeves of MH, that the games with the most content (I.E. Monster Hunter Freedom Unite) don't have wireless play over the internet. This may not be as large of a problem in Japan, where people gather in huge conventions just to play the game; in the USA, however, it's hard to find someone who has the game and plays it often, much less someone who would be willing to meet up somewhere just to play a game. If a new game were to be made for either of these systems, it should include EVERY monster and EVERY area from the previous games (including the underwater aspect from MH Tri), with revamps of the graphical detail and such. Now for the things that should be added to the game, and a few things that should remain the same. The first improvement should be a completely revamped day/night system, as well as a system of seasons (in reference to both the weather and certain seasons for hunting certain monsters). The village should have a day and night cycle that is synced with the time set on the system itself that would correspond with any hunts that you go on. For example, if you left the village at dawn (just before the sun rises), then by the time you finish the quest the sun should be rising in the sky, mimicking the sun rising outside of the game due to the time corresponding. There wouldn't be quests that have a specified time anymore, and the monsters that you're able to hunt would correspond with the time (I.E. monsters that appear more often in nighttime quests would start being available to hunt during the evening as the sun is setting, while the daytime monster quests would start to disappear from the quest list). The seasons should change periodically (but not according to the actual season taking place outside of the game; that would be too long of a wait), and the monsters available to hunt would be affected by this too (within certain areas, I.E. you could still hunt Barioth in the Tundra during the summer, but as winter approached you would see less monsters like Jinouga wandering the forest and mountain stream). The seasonal changes would apply to the village (or city) as well. And of course, if it were, say, winter, then you would need to bring Hot Drinks with you anywhere you went (except for the desert). This would incorporate more weather changes as well. I'm not sure what the length of each season should be... perhaps 5-7 days? Leave suggestions below. Also, there should be seasonal hunting of certain monsters, and hunting those monsters "out of season" would result in some sort of penalty. I also like the idea of poachers and trying to prevent out-of-season hunting (I can't remember who came up with this idea, but whoever you are I give you kudos for it). On to monster improvements. For starters, the monsters should have more fluid movements (they already look great in MHP3 though) and more realistic reactions to damage. For example, slashing a Rathalos' wings to pieces should restrict it's ability to fly, while cutting off it's tail should make it unbalanced permanently, instead of just making it fall down once (this being said, it should be made so that it's a little harder to cut off the tail). The monsters should attack each other often and with greater damage. I will occasionally notice a Rathian attacking a Jaggi, but more often than not it's only when the Jaggi gets in-between me and the attacking Rathian. Even when it does happen, it does hardly any damage to the Jaggi, which I myself could take down in a single hit. Also, packs/herds of monsters should behave more like an ecosystem, helping each other, hunting together, etc (both of these ideas I've already seen on here. Again, I don't remember the name(s), but I give credit to whoever posted this before me). Along with this, prey animals need to be preyed upon more often (perhaps if a monster doesn't notice you, you could observe it drinking from a random puddle, preying upon a smaller monster etc.). Monster's attacks also need to be more fluid, for example instead of always performing a single bite in the same direction, it would bite in the direction and manner that's most likely to hit the hunter. The monsters should also interact more with their environment, possibly even using it to their advantage (for example, in MHP3 the Jinouga can jump down the rocks that make up the face of the waterfall in the mountain stream to quickly access a different area), or perhaps reacting to pain, like if a Black Tigrex steps into lava. It's shell is only resistant to the heat, not immune to it, and therefore it should be in pain if it happens to step into the lava, and it should react accordingly. Monsters, if captured, should yield WAY more rewards. I have seen this mentioned, and a response was that you don't get many materials because you are looking for the best quality items. However, even if you were looking for the best quality items, you should still be able to get more than 4-5 good scales out of the thousands on a monster's hide. There are just a few more improvements that I would like to add, so bear with me. I'll try to be quick about it. Here we go: More destructible environments that retain damage. To counter this, the environments need to constantly be growing and changing, i.e. trees growing and streams drying up occasionally. More open environments, no loading screen between areas, instead have a short path from one area to the next, which will be too small to fight a monster in, rendering it a temporary safe-spot. New weapon types. I've already seen mention of a scythe weapon class, so I won't go into detail about it, but it's something that I would like to see. Another weapon idea that I have is a sniper rifle of sorts. It would be similar to a large bowgun, but it would have a longer barrel and wouldn't be able to be hip-fired. The shots for it would be powerful, but you would only be able to carry a very limited amount. It would also require no movement to be accurate. So how do I use it in a hunt? Simple. At the start of the quest the "sniper" finds a stakeout spot in an area to snipe from, providing powerful cover fire for his teammates. If the sniper chooses to do so, they can go up in a balloon (like those found in MHFU that reveal the location of monsters) and fire from there. The weapon could be used in single player quests, but given it's limitations it would be very difficult to use solo. Any further ideas for this weapon are welcome. That's all for now, comments are welcome. But if you do comment, please make it something worth reading that actually contributes to this post. MasterRiot 23:05, April 7, 2012 (UTC)